The Threat of Terrormorphus
by byronknight892
Summary: As our Vault Hunters successfully defeated the warrior and Handsome Jack, Tannis sends our heroes to slay a beast even worst than the warrior, will they win?


**All characters and Borderlands are property of Gearbox Studios , This story is based on the Raid boss of Borderlands 2 after the story mode. **

* * *

_It was after the fall of Handsome Jack and The warrior, As Lilith, Mordecai, Brick, and the vault hunters head back to Sanctuary, the felt the soundwave of a quake under the flying city._

"What the hell was that?!" Axton said, feeling the city shake.

"I believe I have a answer, ever since you destroyed the warrior, it's death woke up a thresher." Tannis said as she found the source of the Quakes.

"A thresher? We see those all over the Highlands!" Salvador said as he was holding his guns.

"Too big, not normal/ even for standard thresher/ Eridium hmm?" Zer0 said as he sharpen his sword.

"Only way it could get that big is slag mutation, like what happened to Bloodwing, oh sorry Mordecai!" Maya said as she was on to something, even apologized to Mordecai.

"Hey, you guys killed Jack, So Blood is avenged, but she left a hatchling behind." Mordecai said as he was raising Talon as talon was still a chick.

"Well, as You all point to the same conclusion, it is a mutated thresher, but one whose hide is impregnable. According to my instruments, it's located in Thousand Cuts, but actually beyond a eridian gate to its peak, so you'll need some eridium." Tannis said as she pinpointed the location.

"Hmm, Slabs, My boys found a Eridian gate and I think they stay away from it because of some badass creature growling from the other side. Check there if you want." Brick said as he was doing push-ups.

* * *

_So as our Four Vault Hunters used the fast travel to thousand cuts, and walked to the edge where the stairs lead to the gate, they saw the gate closed, so as each vault hunter gave two eridium each, eight was exactly the number they need as they entered the peak, and head to the center as they stood on the plate above the pit._

"Tannis said we needed Incendiary and slag weapons. Like the Conference call shotgun and the Aegis." Axton said.

"Proceed with Caution/ Our foe is waiting for us/ Dropping to the pit." Zer0 said.

"Good thing I can weild each, amigos!" Salvador said.

"Tannis said we need to summon it from sleep, so it's going to be very pissed off!" Maya said, as the four drop in the pit, seeing a horn overlooking a gate, prompting her to blow the horn.

As the horn sounded, they felt the tremors up close as something was coming closer and closer, until a roar so loud it pushed up from the ground, as twelve tentacles of rock, spike, beam, and fire appeared, as a humongous thresher rised and roared.

"Whoa, that's one fucking big Thresher!" Axton said.

"Zer0, Can you find any weakness on him?" Maya said.

As Zer0 used his deception skill, he analyze the weakness of the tentacles and Terrormorphus, finding weak points on the eyes.

"The Terrormorphus/ found the critical points/ Aim for the eyeballs!" Zer0 said taking the tentacles with the sniper rifle.

"Aim for the eyes! Got it!" Axton said as he released two turrets with his skill, launching incendiary rounds and slag missiles at the left eyes of Terrormorphus.

"Me and Zer0 will handle the tentacles, you and Salvador focus on the eyes of that beast!" Maya said as she phaseblast the tentacles.

"Ahahahaha, Alright, time to slay this beast!" Salvador said as he went to gunzerking the right eyes of Terrormorphus laughing like crazy.

As the Vault Hunters used their teamwork and weapons, the slag weakened Terrormorphus as it roared in pain, before it died with a thud, causing legendary loot to scatter on the battlefield, as well as a mysterious pink crystal.

"Looks like we killed the bastard!" Axton Said, seeing it sink to the ground in death.

"Invincible, my ass!" Salvador said as he grinned, picking up a legendary shotgun and rocket launcher.

"Terrormorphus died/ We were lucky to survive/ Go team Vault hunters!" Zer0 said, picking up class mods for each of them.

"Hmm, well we should give this item to Tannis, so she can study it." Maya said as she picked up the crystal, the blood, the teeth and hide of terrormorphus items, as they head back home to sanctuary.

"Interesting, other than the fact you killed the invincible, this crystal is not Eridian, it's a Seraph crystal, and it's traded on a higher black market." Tannis said.

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" Axton said, wiping his knife off.

* * *

**The End.** This was my first borderlands fanfiction so, rate comment and bookmark, later!


End file.
